Love Stamp
by My Love Pinwheel
Summary: She's back... after leaving for 5 years...or was that the case? "Do you love me?" "...Why?" "Just want to know..." "...yes..." Your favorite pairings NxM RxH SxK AxY MxT
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfiction so if its bad... im sorry... so anyway! Enjoy!

I do not and never will own gakuen alice

**Love Stamp**

_**She's Back...**_

_'You said you loved me..._

_But it was just part of your game...'_

~My Love Pinwheel~

Chapter 1. The Encounter.

A petite brunette looked out of the airplane window. She sighed. _'I can't believe I'm going back... all the games we played, all the jokes we pranked, all the fun we had... but, little did I know, I was just a game to you, you were playing a joke on me, and you had fun with it...' _a tear rolled down her cheek. _'You said you loved me... but it was just part of your game...' _

"We'll be arriving in Tokyo, Japan in 1 hr. Please buckle your seatbelts for your own safety." the intercom announced. She quickly brushed away her tears and buckled her seatbelt waiting for the plane to descend.

~MEANWHILE~

"Tsubasa, dear! What are you still doing here for! Mikan arrived at the airport _3 hours ago_!" a pink head shouted to her fiance.

"Sorry Misaki, honey!" the navy-haired, Tsubasa replied.

"*Sigh* That means **GO TO PICK HER UP NOW!**" Misaki screamed to him.

"OK, OK! Hold your horses! Besides she's been here before (at the engagement party)! So it'll be alright..." said Tsubasa as he laid down on the couch.

"Now or I'm calling off the wedding!" Misaki threatened, glaring at him.

"TT^TT Yes honey..." Tsubasa got off the couch and walked towards the door.

_*Ding Dong~*_

"...I'll go get it..." Tsubasa opened the door.

"...Hey..." the brunette gave a timid wave.

"MIKAN~~~ Your here!" Misaki ran over to give her a big hug.

"No one came to pick me up, so ya... that's why I'm here..." Mikan hugged her back.

"Sorry! Tsubasa got the time messed up." Misaki playfully slapped Tsubasa on the arm.

"Whoa! This place isn't cheap." Mikan gaped at the mansion she was standing in.

"...This is my cousin Natsume's place. So don't you **dare** touch anything your not suppose to..." Tsubasa winced rubbing the part where Misaki "playfully" slapped.

Misaki glared at Tsubasa, "Treat her nicely, dear, she's my closest relative left..." Just then the maid, Anna, walked in.

"Mister Tsubasa, Madam Misaki, it's dinner time."

"Yay food! Thanks Anna!" Misaki and Tsubasa sang.

"Oh Mikan! Here lets go put your down in the room your staying!" Misaki grabbed her stuff and hauled it upstairs, dragging Mikan along with her.

NOODLES FOR DINNER~

_*Ding Dong~* _"Must be the Master" Said Anna, and put the bowl of noodles down on the table.

"Welcome home, Master Natsume." Anna bowed as she opened the door.

"Thank you Anna..." a handsome guy walked in. He was strong and tanned with raven-black hair. What was so breath-taking about him was his crimson eyes. I mean, who doesn't like the color red?

"Natsume! You're home!" Tsubasa came running in with Misaki matching him step for step and Mikan tailed behind. Natsume looked up and saw Mikan staring at him. _'She is...'_ he narrowed his eyes at her _'It's him...' _she thought.

"Hey! Have I met you somewhere before?" Natsume asked her.

"N-no we have not..." Mikan stuttered a bit, and backed away towards the stairs.

"No, I've met you some where I just can't place it..." he stared at her intensely, "Wait! You are Mikan Yukihara, financial major, who disappeared 5 years ago in the summer!"

"I do not know you, I do not know you, I do not know you!" She started climbing up the stairs.

"Hah! So you are going to pretend to not know me?" Natsume shouted.

Mikan ignored him, "Sorry Misaki, I forgot that I still have an important meeting, I need to go back to Taiwan. I'm so sorry..." and disappeared into her room.

"Fine! Don't know me for all I care! I'm going to go out tonight, don't expect me to be home!" and he slammed the door shut behind him.

'_O-O... What the heck just happened between them...' _Tsubasa and Misaki thought...

To Be Continued...

So... wat do you think? Anyways... plz r&r!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Im sorry for the delay *bows* so heres the second chappie of Love Stamp! Hope you enjoy it!

I do not will never own gakuen alice

**Love Stamp**

_**She's Back...**_

_'You said you loved me..._

_But it was just part of your game...'_

~My Love Pinwheel~

_~Flashback~_

"_Sorry Misaki, I forgot that I still have an important meeting, I need to go back to Taiwan. I'm so sorry..." and disappeared into her room. "Fine! Don't know me for all I care! I'm going to go out tonight, don't expect me to be home!" and he slammed the door shut behind him._

Chapter 2. Go Stop Her.

*Ring Ring* Ruka picked up his phone, "Hello?"

"_Ruka? It's me... Natsume..." _

"Oh hey! Natsume! Wassup?"

"_Nothing much... just got too much on my mind... meet you at the bar... 'Kay?" _

"Sure bro!" Ruka got into his car and wondered what Natsume wanted to talk about._ 'Is it about... her? No it cant be... oh well...' _and walked out the door.

Meanwhile...

"Mikan! Please tell me whats wrong!" Misaki begged.

"I'm sorry Misaki... but I need to go..." Mikan tossed a jacket into the bag.

"You can tell me! Do you know Natsume?" Misaki grabbed her hand.

"N-n-no I don't" Mikan stammered.

"Then why does he know so much about you?" Misaki narrowed her eyes.

"We used to go to the same school but that doesn't really matter anymore..." Mikan stopped packing, eyes clouded with memories.

"MIKAN!" Misaki groaned.

"..." Mikan shook her head and continued packing.

- At The Bar (With The Guys) -

Natsume walked in the bar. Ignoring the flirting girls by the doorway, he made his way to his friend. He sat down by his blonde friend and ordered two cokes.

"So" Ruka said after a sip, "How's your new house?"

"..." Natsume quietly sipped his drink.

"...I'm so jealous. I want a new house too! No fair..." Ruka complained.

"..." was the reply

"... Yo Natsume! You alright?" Ruka glanced at Natsume, worried. Usually he would reply with a "hn" or something like that. Natsume just sighed.

"HEY! YOU CALLED ME HERE TO TALK ABOUT STH AND YOUR NOT EVEN SPEAKING!" Ruka glared at him.

"..."

"(vein pop) #$%^&#^%&$&$#%^&&^$#^%$&%$&^$#&$#&^%$... etc. etc." After awhile Ruka quieted down. He looked at Natsume who was staring off in space. That was _so _not like him.

"Um... Natsume?"

"Huh?" Natsume blinked.

"You _finally_ replied... so whats on your mind?" Natsume closed his eyes for a second. Then quietly spoke "I saw _her_..."

Ruka was confused. "Who?"

"...Mikan..." Natsume's eyes softened at the name.

"... wait... MIKAN as in YOUR MIKAN! The Mikan that "disappeared" 5 years ago? _The Yukihara Mikan__?_ The one that you placed a..." Ruka trailed off.

"Yes..." Natsume whispered.

"Where did you see her?" Ruka questioned.

"She was at my house... but she probably already left" Natsume closed his eyed again _'Why do I feel so... __**bitter**__...'_ he thought. Ruka stared at his friend

"..." Suddenly he stood up. Natsume looked at him, surprised.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! THERE STILL MIGHT BE SOME TIME LEFT! GO STOP HER AND EXPLAIN TO HER CLEARLY!"

"Huh?" Ruka just rolled his eyes and dragged Natsume out of the bar.

: At Natsume's Place :

*Bang Bang Bang* "Coming..." Nonoko (the other maid) called and opened the door.

"Nonoko where's Mikan?" a very tired Natsume asked (remember he was dragged _all the way here_...)

"Miss Mikan is upstairs with Madam Misaki..." Nonoko stared as she watched Natsume make his way to the staircase with Ruka trailing behind.

"Misaki! I said that I need to go! I'm sorry but..." Mikan trailed off when she saw that Natsume was beside her.

"Going somewhere?" He asked softly.

"... I-its none of your business" she stammered and started to walk down. He grabbed her arm.

"Please just listen to me!" He stated with a hint of urgency in his tone. She ignored it and pulled her arm away. But then she lost her footing and rolled (literally... _rolled_) down the stairs.

"Ow... my leg o3o..." she squeaked.

"Mikan! YOU ALL RIGHT?" Misaki called from up the stairs. (um... I dont think so...)

"_That's not what I meant by stopping her but... well it worked -.-" Ruka_ thought

To Be Cont...

Ok... another short chpt... i'll try and update faster next time and make it longer pl0x r&r


	3. Chapter 3

Omg! im so sorry for the inconvenience! *bows numerous times* ok so heres the real update. Hope it makes things clearer

**Love Stamp**

_**She's Back...**_

_'You said you loved me..._

_But it was just part of your game...'_

~My Love Pinwheel~

_~Flashback~_

"_Going somewhere?" He asked softly. "... I-its none of your business" she stammered and started to walk down. He grabbed her arm "Please just listen to me!" He stated with a hint of urgency in his tone. She ignored it and pulled her arm away. But then she lost her footing and rolled (literally... rolled) down the stairs. "Ow... my leg o3o..." she squeaked. "MIKAN! YOU ALL RIGHT?" Misaki called from up the stairs. _

Chapter 3. Five years ago...

The Doctor checked the x-ray of Mikan's leg.

"She can't walk for 1 week..." He reported. "

"Thank you Doc." Natsume said. They were in the hospital, checking on Mikan's leg from when she fell down the stairs... err... _rolled_ down the stairs. Misaki was worried sick and Tsubasa just stared at the floor. Ruka walked up to Natsume who plopped down on the waiting room chair. Ruka copied him and Tsubasa sat across from them. But Misaki folded her arms and walked away from them and looked out the window, glaring at their reflection.

"Misaki..." Tsubasa started to get up but she stopped him with a look.

"OK... can _someone please tell me whats going on before I lose my temper and you'll get killed._" she gritted her teeth. Tsubasa shuddered and sat back down. He looked at Ruka who looked at Natsume who looked at the door in which Mikan was behind. _Silence..._

"Ahem, starting to loose my temper here..." she tapped her foot impatiently.

Ruka sighed, "If she mistaken something 5 years ago..."

"Excuse me?" asked Misaki puzzled looking from Ruka to Natsume. It was Natsume who spoke up. "It was 5 years ago..."

~5 Years ago~

"Hotaru-chi! Were here! Finally here!" Mikan chorused.

"Yeah, yeah whatever..." Hotaru replied, brushing her black locks behind. They looked at the big building infront of them... _Gakuen Alice_ A.K.A _Alice Academy._

"It's soooooo HUGE! I wonder... hey! Look over there!" Mikan pointed to 2 people not far from here. One was a girl and she was crying/clinging on to the other figure who was... you guessed it. Our one and only Natsume-kun, breaking up with his 100th girlfriend.

"No Natsume! Don't break up with me! You joking aren't you?" she looked up at him through thickly mascara eyes, tears seeping through.

"I told you, we're over" he said coldly, brushing her off him.

"Stop crying... I hate girls who cry." and walked away.

"U-WAH!" she sobbed and ran away.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!" "Yes! I can't believe he treated her like that" "Argh! I hate him already..." Mikan and Hotaru fumed.

"Heehee~~~! You two must be the new freshies!" a girly voice chirped from behind. They spun around to find 2 blondes with heavy make-up and mini-mini skirts and tank-tops giggling at them.

"And you are..." Hotaru asked raising a brow.

"Heehee~~~! We're the new "**IT**" girls! _Every girl _wants to be _**just like us**_" blonde on the left said. "Yeah~" said blonde #2 linking arms with blonde #1 (Mikan and Hotaru dubbed them that 'cause they _still _haven't told them their names...)

"OIC..." Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Heehee~~~ since you two are new to this school, how about we tell you about the 4H's?" giggled blonde #1

"There's Youchi Hijiri, the quiet musician." blonde #2 said looking dreamy. _'Sigh... so that annoying brat is here too...' _Mikan mentally rolled her eyes.

"Heehee~~~ and there's Koko Yome, the charming scientist."

"And then there's Ruka Nogi, the cute doctor."

"_And_... Heehee! There's Natsume Hyuuga, the guy you saw back there, the handsome architect!" blonde #1 and 2 swooned and burst into a bunch of giggles.

"O-Kay..." Mikan looked at Hotaru, Hotaru looked at Mikan. "We don't really care..." They said in unison.

"Heehee~~~ You guys are just jealous that you aren't as good-looking as us!" blonde #1 retorted.

"Yah! We should be the 4H's girlfriends!" blonde #2 flipped her hair back, "because we're the . . . . . . "

"Yes, we know... you guys are the "**IT**" girls..." Mikan sighed.

"Heehee~~~ right you are ;D So... any questions?" blonde #1 chirped.

Hotaru winced and covered her ears, "Yeah... a few..."

"OH! PLZ DO ASK!" blonde #2 encouraged.

"Okay, to blonde #1, which is you btw." Hotaru points to the blonde on the left. Ignoring her squawk of protest to the nickname, Mikan continued, "Do you always have to giggle _'Heehee~~~'_ at the beginning of each sentence?"

"Well no DUH!" blonde #1 huffs, "And the names Luna FYI..."

"OK, _Luna_, the next question is directed to blonde #2." Hotaru hurried on before blonde #2 could complain, "Is that a wart on your nose? Or is that one of your so called _beauty-marks_."

"Hmph! It is a beauty mark! You're just jealous because you don't have one and that's why you can never be a candidate..."

"Shut your face!" a feminine voice shouted from behind. They turned around. They saw a black-haired girl with a heart-shaped face and had crimson eyes. "Stop bothering them!" she commanded.

"Says who?" Luna glowered at her.

"Me!" the girl stretched up to her full height so she's eye-to-eye with the sluts.

"Psh, we only take orders from Natsume-sama" they turned away.

"Oh? So you only take orders from 'Natsume-sama?'" the girl narrowed her eyes. "Yes we do!"

"Hmph! Well I'm Aoi Hyuuga! Does that sound familier?" Aoi asked.

"No! It doesn't sound... WHAT! YOUR AOI? Eep!" the blondes shrieked and ran away. Aoi turned to Mikan and Hotaru, and flashed a smile.

"Hello! I'm the sister of that bighead, Natsume Hyuuga, Aoi Hyuuga! You?"

"Hi Aoi! I'm Mikan Sakura," Mikan smiled, "And that's Hotaru Imai."

"Yuroshiku." (I think that's how you spell it...) Hotaru said. They walked off chattering about this and that and became fast friends.

LUNCH A FEW WEEKS L8TER

"Hey! Did you hear?" Sumire Shouda, a fellow classmate and friend, asked.

"No? What is it Permy? Tell us!" Mikan and Aoi asked.

"Hey! My name isn't Permy!" Sumire shouted.

Hotaru ignored her and nodded, "Yes I heard..."

"What! What happened?" Mikan and Aoi turned their attention to Hotaru.

"1000 yen for the information, cough up." Hotaru extended her hand. Mikan and Aoi paid her and waited expectantly. Sumire sighed _'They could have asked me and saved 1000 yen'_ Hotaru pocketed the money and said "Koko dumped Sofia yesterday"

"WHAT!" Aoi shrieked. "You mean our tutor Sofia!" Mikan rose up with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill that little bastard!" She started toward the table where the 4H sat at with a katana (that somehow magically appeared) in her hand. Sumire pulled her back, "Now, now... mind the language and the violence please."

"But they've been dating for only... 2 week!" Mikan cried. "Let me kill him!" Aoi shook her head sadly, "She almost killed herself."

"See! More the reason to kill him!" Mikan muttered darkly.

"Heehee~~~ Sofia didn't have the looks to be one of the 4H's girlfriends" _'Uh-oh... not that annoying voice again.'_ they thought. They turned around and guess who it was? Luna and Kayo! SURPRISE! (not...)

"Yah! She didn't have the looks to be Koko's girlfriend." Kayo giggled, "**WE **are fit to be the 4H's girlfriends." "Squeal! (fangirl scream)" they both squealed.

_'-.-'l This is going to be a looooong lunch...' the four of them sighed_

_To Be Continued..._

ok... so... did it clear the confusion? I hope it did... sorryx100 about wat happened before TT^TT please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey minna-san! How are you today? Here's the 4 chappie of Love Stamp! Hope you like it~

**Love Stamp**

_**She's Back...**_

_'You said you loved me..._

_But it was just part of your game...'_

~My Love Pinwheel~

_~Flashback~_

"_But they've been dating for only... 2 weeks!" Aoi shook her head sadly, "She almost killed herself." "Heehee~~~ Sofia didn't have the looks to be one of the 4H's girlfriends" '_Uh-oh... not that annoying voice again.' _they thought. They turned around and guess who it was? Luna and Kayo! SURPRISE! (not...) "Yah! She didn't have the looks to be Koko's girlfriend." Kayo giggled, "**WE **are fit to be the 4H's girlfriends." "Squeal! (fangirl scream) w" they both squealed. _

Chapter 4. The Bet

"Hey guys! Guess what I overheard yesterday!" Mikan burst into the classroom and rushed over to the trio in the back. Sumire and Aoi looked up expectantly. Hotaru just sighed and book-marked her book. "What?" she asked. "OK! So yesterday on my way home from work..."

_~Flashback~_

"_Bye Sumire!" "Bye Mikan! See you at school tomorrow!" "Cya!"_

_Mikan got into her car and was driving home when she saw the 4H hanging out up ahead. She slowed down so they won't spot her. It looked like they we're arguing._

_Youchi was shouting. 'Typical Youchi...' Mikan thought. "Koko! THIS ISN'T A JOKE! YOUR GIRLFRIEND ALMOST COMMITED SUICIDE BECAUSE OF YOU!" "You mean his _ex-girlfriend?_" Ruka laughed. "Woah! Your good! That's 3 girls who wanna die for you!" Natsume joined in his friends laughter. Even Youchi cracked a smile. "Sigh..." Youchi shrugged. "Aw... come on Youchi, my dad already gave me that lecture" Koko stuck out his tongue. Youchi raised his hands in defeat, "Ok, ok, I get it now..." "Lets go to the bar! I need to take my mind off the trouble Sofia gave me!" and they walked off. Mikan was disgusted. 'How can they joke about something like this?' Mikan shook her head and drove off._

_~Flashback OWARI~_

"OMG! THEY DID THAT?" Sumire shouted. "That's... unforgivable!" Hotaru agreed. "I'm going to have a talk with Natsume-nii when I get back..." Aoi glowered. "'Natsume-nii'? Oh right... sometimes I wonder whether you guys really are siblings or not." Mikan laughed. "And sometimes _I_ wonder whether _you_ and _Youchi _are cousins or not." Aoi shot back. "Sorry! Didn't mean to laugh!" Mikan covered her mouth with her hand. Hotaru rolled her eyes at Mikan's failed attempt to cover her giggles. "Guys, class gonna start soon..." Sumire pointed out. "No! It's Jin-jin's class next!" Mikan moaned and covered her eyes. Sumire nodded at Aoi and covered Mikan's ears. Aoi laughed and covered Mikan's mouth. "Can't see math, can't hear math, and can't speak math!" they chanted. Hotaru smiled and took a picture of the trio. Ding Ding! The bell for class to start rang. Everyone hurried to their seats as Jinno-sensei walked in. _'Another boring math class.' _everyone thought.

~Three days passed...~

It was a very normal day in lunch. Everyone was talking at their tables, some people were playing, others lazing about with nothing to do. Our friends were in the last group. Hotaru was the only one not lazing about, she was on her laptop typing something and occasionally taking pictures of others. Mikan and Aoi were talking about what they should do over the weekend while Sumire was drifting off to sleep. When suddenly, a bunch of girls stampeded by shouting, "THE 4H WEEKLY MAGAZINE'S OUT! THE 4H WEEKLY MAGAZINE'S OUT!" they ran to the magazine store in the cafeteria. "We got the last two copies!" Luna and Kayo cried. "WTH..." Mikan and Hotaru looked up to stare at the squealing fangirls. " "Oops, forgot to tell you..." Aoi shook her head. "This, my friends, is the 4H Weekly Magazine. It's up to date on the latest news of them." Sumire explained. "Stalker-like much." Mikan said. Hotaru just smiled and took out her camera, "So these girls will do anything to get information or pictures of the 4H?" "Yah... Why?" Sumire asked. "See you later! I got some business to attend." Hotaru disappeared. "Sigh..." Mikan shook her head. "You're just jealous!" a high-pitched voice giggled. "Psh, ME?" Mikan rolled her eyes. "Teehee~ You sure are! Because you're not and never will be the 4H's GF." an even higher-pitched voice giggled. (how I really wantto prove her wrong...) "YECH! Heck no!" Mikan gagged. "Teehee! Which is why _we_ should be the GF of the 4H!" Luna giggled. "I know! Especially Natsume! He's so hot!" Kayo squealed. "I wanna barf!" Sumire made retching noises. "..." "Umm Mikan?" Aoi asked. "..." "Hello?" Aoi waved her hand on front of Mikan. "..." "Uh-oh... Back away from the girl..." Sumire warned. Sumire and Aoi and everyone else who knew what was going to happen, backed away.

3...

2...

1...

EXPLOSION!

Mikan exploded. "STOP THIS THING RIGHT NOW!" she ranted at the girls. "SOMEONE'S BOUND TO GET HURT SOMEDAY ECAUSE OF THIS!" she pointed a finger at the magazine. _"NATSUME HYUUGA." _she spat, _"IF HE EVER SHOWS UP IN FRONT OF ME, I'LL PUNCH HIM LIKE A CHEESECAKE!" _then she turned to Aoi and Sumire with a smile. "Come on! Class is starting soon." They left laughing with everyone staring at them, mouths agape at the sudden mood change.

MEANWHILE, NOT SO FAR AWAY...

"Haha! I wonder what your face will look like as a cheesecake, Natsume." Koko laughed. Natsume just shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me." "Lets teach her a lesson shall we?" Koko winked. "Hn... don't care." Natsume looked away. "Don't' bite off more than you can chew..." warned Youchi. "Aw come one! She's not that tough... is she?" Ruka asked. "I know from experience..." Youchi shuddered. "Right! She's your cousin isn't she?" Koko asked. Youchi wordlessly nodded. "Shoot! The fun's over before it even started!" Koko whined. "Didn't you already learn your lesson from Sofia? Do you want another lecture from your dad?" Youchi sighed. "That's why I wanted Natsume to be the one to do it!" Koko whined... again... "Tch, childish... fine, fine. What's the plan?" Natsume asked. "Make her fall for you, then dump her!" Koko grinned evilly. "Not fun." Natsume stated. "I'll give you my _**NEW CAR**_!" Koko offered. "It's a deal." Natsume smirked. _'This is going to be easy' _He thought. (Big ego much...) "Oh! And Youchi! Don't tell your... _cousin_ this, 'kay?" Ruka pleaded. "Fine, fine..." Youchi sighed. "Yay!" Ruka and Koko cheered.

To Be Cont...

Haha~ I had a cheesecake when I was typing this and I thought about the cheesecake face thing XD I do wonder whether the fangirls will still like him if his face is a cheesecake... they probably still will -.-l| Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, readers! Im sorry for the delay, I had no motivation for the past few days. Thanks to my editor-san **xAng3ela **though I got my motivation back (because she basically forced me to find motivation) and finished the story, so credits go to her XD and thank you **Ah Hael **for the tip, i'll try my best!

Oh! **xAng3ela** wants to say something.

Editor-san: Hellooo~! Editor-san desu~! *waves* Konnichiwa, minna-san! Genki desu ka? ;) Sooo...I'm Editor-san (obviously...) and I'm gonna be working with My Love Pinwheel from now on. I'm gonna help out with the story, pick out (hopefully) most of her mistakes, and drill as much motivation in to her as I can whenever she's lacking :D. I look forward to working with you readers as well. Yorushiku! Now then, enough from me! Happy FF reading! ^_^

Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice or Goof troop

**Love Stamp**

_**She's Back...**_

_'You said you loved me..._

_But it was just part of your game...'_

~My Love Pinwheel~

_~Flashback~_

"_That's why I wanted Natsume to be the one to do it!" Koko whined... again... "Tch, childish... fine, fine. What's the plan?" Natsume asked. "}:-) Make her fall for you then dump her!" Koko grinned evilly. "... Not fun..." Natsume stated. "I'll give you my _**NEW CAR**_!" Koko offered. "It's a deal." Natsume smirked. 'This is going to be easy' He thought. (Big ego much...) "Oh! And Youchi! Don't tell your... cousin this, 'kay?" Ruka pleaded. "Fine Fine -3-'l" Youchi sighed. "Yay!" Ruka and Koko cheered._

Chapter 5. Ouch? o3oll

For the next few weeks, Natsume tried to charm Mikan. "I'll carry your books for you." or "I'll wait for you after class." or "I'll buy you lunch today!" Of course, Mikan just went o-o the whole time while Luna and Kayo got jealous... and suspicious. One day when she went to class she saw a bouquet of flowers on her desk.

"We know who sent the flowers!" a classmate (girl) cried.

"Yah! You're so lucky!" another squealed. Mikan stared at the flowers, annoyed, picked them up, and threw them in the trash can. Muttering under her breath, she huffed out of the room. Shocked stares and gaping faces followed her exit while silence filled the classroom. Hotaru sighed and followed her.

"What do you think Natsume is trying to do?"

"Who knows..." Startled, Hotaru turned around to find Aoi frowning in concentration. "He's been smirking a lot recently."

"I just wish he'd stop," Mikan sighed. The group continued down the hall.

Part-time job

"Mikannnnnn! Five lemonades on the double!"

"Alright! Coming!"

The four were at their part-time job, frantically trying to satisfy all the customers' needs. Sighing, Mikan grabbed seven lemons, cut them in half, and, with her super-awesome ninja skills, began beating them insanely. In less than half a minute, five lemonades, sparkling with a drop of honey slipped in, stood waiting on the counter. Sumire skated over and picked them up with a wink.

"Nice."

Laughing, Mikan turned back to her cooking. '_Let's see...next is our famous combo platter: golden scrambled eggs with greasy, oily-dripping bacon. Oh, and with some whipped cream to top.'_ Smiling mysteriously, Mikan proceeded to grab some unidentifiable spices and a large container of oil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsume glanced at his sleek, gold watch, and grinned. It was almost time for plan B to begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the cafe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikan was humming happily when suddenly, she heard a crash. Rushing out of the kitchen, she gasped as she saw Sumire kneeling on the floor, picking up the shattered pieces of glass and snarling under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked, peering at Sumire anxiously.

Looking up, she glared outside. Gritting her teeth, she spat the words out venomously.

"THAT mongrel is here."

Sneaking a peek out the window, Mikan made a strangled noise as she processed the identity of the "mongrel" standing in the sweltering sun. Just then, the door tinkled as a certain raven-haired customer stepped in, smirking. Furious, Mikan quickly strode back to the kitchen. Slowly straightening, Sumire turned and hissed at Natsume, "What do _you_ want?"

Looking at her with an all-too-innocent smile, he replied, "What could you possibly mean? I'm just your average customer dropping by for a drink in this murderous heat." By now, several heads had turned to stare at the ruckus taking place.

"No you're not, spit it out, are you here to see Mikan? Well if you are, TOO BAD!" Sumire gathered up the broken pieces of glass and stormed off to the kitchen.

"What did he want?" Mikan inquired from her place of refuge.

"Nothing. Go back to cooking the combo." came the curt reply.

Shrugging slightly, Mikan turned back to the stove, "Suit yourself."

"Cut the chit-chat, there's a customer out there waiting!" the manager ordered, giving them a look.

"He's not a customer, he's a low-down, dooby-brother, pot-bellied, melon-headed, that-that, vacation stealing blob!" Aoi raged.

"You forgot slimy..." someone whispered.

"It doesn't matter, a customer is a customer. Now hurry up!" Grumbling Sumire skated back to Natsume.

"Come on, this is your table," Sumire said, slamming a menu down on the table.

"Sheesh... is that how you treat a customer?" Natsume muttered, seating himself down in a chair.

"Deal with it." Ting-a-ling-a-ling~ A new customer came in.  
"Hello~ May I take your order?" Smiling, Sumire guided the customer to her table.

"Girls and their mood swings." Natsume picked up the menu and skimmed through it. _'The combo sounds good, eggs and bacon with whipped cream, yummy.' _Natsume waved his hand at a waitress, a black-haired girl.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" Hotaru coldly asked.

"Why hello to you too, Imai," Natsume said pleasantly, "I want the combo."

"Ok." Hotaru jotted down something on her notepad and walked away.

"Mikan! The dooby-brother wants a combo!" Hotaru called to Mikan.

Grinning evilly, Mikan turned to the stove and raised her hands in preparation. In a deadly fashion, she began to whip her arms around with a deadly intent.

Several minutes later, a steaming-fresh combo sat innocently on the counter. As Sumire skated to pick it up, a bad feeling overtook her. It was perfect, almost _too _perfect. The usual golden scrambled eggs were carefully set at _just_ the right angle, and the greasy bacon was oiled to perfection, topped with heaps of whipped cream. There was nothing wrong with the combo and yet...

"Sumire! Make sure you don't shake those eggs too much!" Mikan called, poking her head out the window with a mysterious smile. Sending her a bewildered nod, Sumire skated away with the combo.

"One fresh, hot combo desu~!" Sumire said, setting the platter carefully on the table.

"Why, thank you _ever_ so much," Natsume replied, giving her a dazzling smile.

"Whatever." A wave from a nearby table sent Sumire scurrying.

Natsume sniffed the platter and picked up his utensils. Taking a tentative bite, he stared in surprise as a magnificent taste filled his mouth. _'Odd,'_ he thought, _'I was sure they would definitely poison it or something...'_ Satisfied that he hadn't started hacking like a dying animal, he continued eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~About 10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah. Oishii!" Natsume exclaimed looking up from his food, and patting his now- round belly. He had finished the entire platter.

Five seconds later...

Nastu's face contorted in pain and he stood up, gasping and doubling over and clutching his belly. Skidding to a halt next to his table, Aoi questioned her brother.

"What's wrong, my..._pot-_bellied onii-chan?

Looking up, Natsume glared at her as Aoi tried to suppress a giggle. Natsume's face had turned a... _delicate_ shade of green and he winced as he answered.

"Uhhh...where's the toilet?..."

Gasping from the effort of containing her laugh, Aoi pointed in the direction..._opposite_ of the toilets. With a slight nod of thanks, Nastu staggered towards the "restrooms".

Of course, only to return a few minutes later, his face a healthy shade of green, just like a piece of broccoli.

"Erghhhh...I'm sorry, but I can't seem to find the toilets. Where are they again?..."

This time pointing him in the right direction, Aoi couldn't help giggling as Natsume hobbled off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the restrooms...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsume followed the sign and limped painfully towards the doors. As his eyes began blurring from the pain, he failed to notice the sign on the door he entered. Dragging himself into a stall, he locked the door and sat down. (If the next part disturbs you, I advise you skip it...-Editor-san)

Soon sighs of relief and grunts of pain could be heard resounding throughout the room, accompanied by groans and a distinctive plopping sound. A good while later, the toilet was flushed, and Natsume walked out, satisfied, right into a small girl gaping in surprise. Shrieking, she ran back out and into her mother's arms.

"MOMMYYY! THERE'S A GAY WEIRDO IN THERE! SHE WAS MAKING ALL THESE WEIRD SOUNDS!" she sobbed to her mother.

"There, there, now. It can't be that bad now can..." the mother trailed off, as she looked up and let out a small scream. Natsume had just finished washing his hands and had exited the restroom, confused.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I think your daughter went to the wrong restroom."

As the woman continued to stare at him, he glanced backwards and let out a girly cry. Dashing away and covering his face, he ran out of the cafe, ignoring the shouts of anger from manager, as she waved his bill in his direction, and the stifled giggles coming from Mikan and co.

As he slowed to a halt, he realized that he had completely forgotten about carrying out plan B. Grinding his teeth in frustration, he stalked away, a colorful string of curses following his path.

To Be Continued...

Lol, **xAng3ela** and I had a laughing fit when we were writing this. I choked on water when she typed out the part about the toilet :D So how was it? Good, bad? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! I'm sorry for the absolutely late update! *bows numerous times* Anyways, thank you for your reviews and support :D This is also for the veterans that help fight for our country! If you guys know anyone that has fought in any war, please show them your thanks and appreciation! Happy Veteran's day everyone! (even though, by the time that I actually upload this and you guys read it, veteran's day will probably be over... oh, don't mind!)

I will never ever own Gakuen Alice... unless I get the money...

Editor: as if! *whacks author in the head* even if you buy it, you'll never own it D: anyways, I also apologize for her late update *bows, then pulls out a baka gun*

_BAKAN! BAKAN! THUD! Author falls to the ground :D_

I tried to drill inspiration into her like I said I would, but even _I _lost inspiration. :\ so anyways, the author and I DO NOT, AND WILL NOT _EVER_ OWN GAKUEN ALICE! Enjoy chapter 6! :)

Ok, thank you Editor-san for your... wise words :D But I dont think it was necessary to use the baka gun TT^TT (Editor: heh heh, I thought it was :D) Anyways, like she said, Please Enjoy!

**Love Stamp**

_**She's Back...**_

_'You said you loved me..._

_But it was just part of your game...'_

~My Love Pinwheel~

_~Flashback~_

_As the woman continued to stare at him, he glanced backwards and let out a girly cry. Dashing away and covering his face, he ran out of the cafe, ignoring the shouts of anger from manager, as she waved his bill in his direction, and the stifled giggles coming from Mikan and co. _

_As he slowed to a halt, he realized that he had completely forgotten about carrying out plan B. Grinding his teeth in frustration, he stalked away, a colorful string of curses following his path._

Chapter 6. Bad Guys and Crunch bars...?

The next morning, Natsume arrived at Mikan's house to spend "quality time" with her, only to grind his teeth with strained patience as he read the little note on Mikan's door.

"I'm out shopping for groceries. Too bad, weirdo! HAHA!"

Doing a complete pivot, Natsume collapsed on Mikan's front porch, smiling murderously and yawning in the warm, afternoon sunlight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Grocery Store~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Humming happily, Mikan turned her head this way and that as she looked for the items on her list. Spotting an exquisite stand of French samples in the northern corner of the store, Mikan began pushing her cart towards the crowded spot, delighted.

Several steps away, unbeknownst to her, a dark shadow darted behind a stack of Campbell's chicken soup cans, accidentally knocking one over, leading to the complete demolishment of the pyramid.

"HEY, YOU! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Shocked, the figure jumped as he slowly turned around to face a rather..._beefy_... no, obese man, his face red from the over-usage of his lungs. Muttering what sounded like an apology, the man scuttled away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the French stand~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"French snails! French snails! Come get your French snails now! Eat 'em while they're hot!"

Mikan had just opened her mouth to take a bite of her mouth-watering snail, wait, make that _French_ snail, when a chilly tingle ran down her spine. Turning, she searched the crowd behind her, frowning when nothing seemed to be amiss. Shrugging it off, she continued towards the peanut butter aisle.

Only to feel the very same tingle run down her spine again. Her palms clammy, Mikan pretended to continue down the aisle, then quickly span around (whacking a poor, innocent bystander with her leather, Coach purse). Just in time to glimpse the last traces of a cuddly person (oh dear) who hadn't been there before. Narrowing her eyes, Mikan scurried off to buy the remaining items on her list.

Several minutes later, Mikan sighed in relief as her last item was checked out. Paying with cash and sending the cashier a wave, she began to lug her over-weighted shopping cart to her car. And found that her car wasn't where it had last been. _'Just my luck,'_ she thought, _'my car WOULD get TOWED when I need it the most.'_ Groaning internally, she heaved the grocery bags a couple feet and, giving up, left them in a safe little corner to pick up later. (Luckily, she hadn't bought any dairy products.)

Skipping home, she heard footsteps, echoing hers. She halted, straining to listen. _Nothing..._ Shrugging it off, she continued down the lane. Hearing the steps again, she decided that someone was stalking her. The image of a love-struck Natsume entered her head. Frowning at the thought, she broke into a sprint. The stalker sped up too, until she could hear their breath on her neck.

"_~~~"_

Natsume perked up at the scream. _'Must be Mikan.' _Natsume decided, running towards the sound.

Only to come across a weird scene. Mikan wasn't the one screaming. In fact, it was the um... _cuddly person_... screaming his head off with Mikan chomping on his hand.

"HAHAHAH! You look funny!" Natsume chuckled. Mikan shot him a death glare.

"DOMP'T LAFF! CUM HELPH MWE!" Mikan spat through the mangled hand. Natsume obeyed.

Grabbing the feet of the poor lad, he swung him up and slammed him back down onto the gravel, closing his eyes and smiling in satisfaction as he heard a crunching sound. Wait... a _crunching sound?_ Was there a crunch bar on the ground or something? Who cares, crunch bars are delicious, crushed or not. Leaning down to pick it up, his hand made contact with something fleshy instead.

"Yowch!" Mikan shrieked from her place on the ground. Natsume opened his eyes in alarm. Crouching down to Mikan's side, he grimaced at the sight.

Mikan's face was pale from pain, her arms crushed and bent at a wrong angle.

"What happened?" Natsume asked her, softly caressing her clearly broken arms. Mikan shot daggers at him.

"YOU! That's what!" she raged. "YOU threw that person on me! Where do you think you're throwing things!"

"Well, you told me to help. So I did." Natsume gave a slight shrug as he pulled Mikan to her feet.  
"No I didn't! I was doing fine by myself!" Mikan twisted away from his grip, stumbled, and fell face flat on the ground, squeezing her already crushed arms in the process. She fainted.

"...And then I drove her to the hospital and that's what happened." Natsume finished, wringing out his wet hair with a towel. The boys were swimming at Natsume's house when he had informed them about what happened the previous day.

"I told you this was dangerous." Youchi retorted, getting out of the pool.

"But we never thought that some stupid bad guy would show up!" Ruka groaned, rubbing his face with a towel in frustration and defeat.

"Pfft..." Koko unsuccessfully attempted to covered his laughter. Sensing all eyes on him, he burst into a fit of giggles. "Hah! Try to get her to like you now! Ha ha ha!" was all he could manage to squeeze between his fit.

"Just you wait, that car will be mine," Natsume replied, smirking slyly. Koko rolled his eyes.

"We'll see, we'll see." was all he said.

_Glare._ And thus, the glaring contest began.

"O-kay... while those two have their own little glaring contest, I'm going inside for a drink. You?" Ruka asked Youchi.

_Glare._

"Ok then! Nevermind!" Ruka threw his hands up in defeat. Youchi had just turned around to face the glaring lads when Ruka grinned and pushed him straight into the pool. Youchi emerged from the water and fixed him with a death glare.

Uh-oh.

While Youchi was chasing Ruka around the pool with a pink float-tube (Aoi's), the maid, Anna, came up.

"Master Natsume, there is a Miss Hotaru here, requesting your audience." She informed. Youchi stopped chasing Ruka, allowing the poor boy a chance to rest, and looked curiously at Anna like the rest of the guys (excluding Ruka).

"Hotaru? Why?" Koko asked. Anna shrugged.

"She said that she has a message to pass on from the Baka to the Other Baka, which, she told me a second later, was you." she replied. Ruka saw this as an opportunity to escape the still enraged Youchi, so he ran to Natsume and dragged him inside.

"Well, we can't keep her waiting, can we now gentlemen?" Ruka smiled cheerfully and disappeared inside with Natsume and a trailing Anna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside the House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruka and Natsume walked to the waiting room (well, Ruka was doing the walking, Natsume was being lugged in) they saw an impatient Hotaru, tapping her feet on the wooden floor so hard that it echoed. Her head swung around to face them as the two came in.

"Took you long enough," she huffed in annoyance. Ruka just grinned at her and dumped Natsume in a heap on the ground. He sent a "You are _so_ dead meat after this" look at Ruka before getting up and dusting himself to face Hotaru.

"So," he drawled, "what's the message?" Hotaru 'hmphed' and muttered some words like "baka", "strangle", and "Natsume" (He'd better watch his back in the future...) and rummaged around in her jacket pockets. With a grunt, she thrust a piece of folded notebook paper into his hands and crossed her arms. With Ruka peeking over his shoulder, Natsume unfolded the sheet and read:

_Dear Natsume Hyuuga Perverted Stalker,_

_Meet me at the cafe 8 o'clock sharp. I'll be waiting._

_-Mikan Yukihara_

Grinning triumphantly, he asked, "Anything else?" Hotaru nodded and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Aoi! HURRY UP AND GET READY! YOU DON'T WANT AN IMPATIENT SUMIRE AND A WORRIED MIKAN WAITING FOR YOU, DO YOU?" she yelled at the top her her lungs. The boys winced. From upstairs, a voice grumbled.

"I'm coming..." Aoi drowsily said, followed by a thud and an "oomph" of surprise. Hotaru sighed and waved dismissively at the boys.

"Ja, I'll be going then." and she turned to walk away. Ruka started and was about to reply with a "Bye." when a steaming-mad Youchi stormed in and punched him square in the eye.

"By-urgh!" he sputtered. Hotaru glanced back and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" she questioned. Covering his black eye, he shook his head, his face getting redder by the second. Shrugging, she continued walking. Aoi clambered down the stairs, not even sparing the boys a look, scurried up to Hotaru, and hooked her arm around Hotaru's as they both disappeared out the door.

"So... what did Hotaru want?" Koko asked, swerving the fist-fight that had erupted between Ruka and Youchi towards the living room.

"She had a message from Mikan. Telling me at meet her at the cafe at 8 o'clock sharp." Natsume answered. Koko snickered.

"The one where you went to the women's bathroom?" receiving an embarrassed, yet angry look from Natsume, he nodded. "Make sure that you don't do the same thing!" he called out then grinned and sprinted away with Natsume hot on his tail. Boy, he was going to have so much fun teasing Natsume.

~~~~~~~~~~~8 o'clock sharp at the cafe~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsume and Ruka (who had asked to accompany him reasoning, "You never know what might happen! I'll be your back-up.") arrived at the cafe at 8 o'clock and pushed the door...

"It won't open!" Ruka groaned. They were both ramming against the door with their shoulders yet, even with their combined strengths, the door refused to budge.

Banging his head on the door, Natsume muttered, "Forget it, they tricked us. The doors locked and they probably did this to make a fool out of us, video-tape it, and sell it or something."

"Both wrong and right." From behind them, Mikan walked out of the bushes with Hotaru, holding a video-cam, following after. Looking warily at the camera, Ruka ventured to ask.

"What do you mean?" Mikan and Hotaru shared an amused look.

"Wrong that we tricked you, set you up, and the doors locked..." Hotaru started.

"And right because you guys _did_ make a fool out of yourselves, that we video-taped it, and we probably _will_ sell it or something." Mikan finished with a glint in her eyes, then pointed at a sign on the door. Confused, they looked back and saw a "pull only" sign. Natsume gritted his teeth in annoyance and Ruka repeatedly knocked his fist on his head. Laughing at their shame, Mikan pulled open the door with her bandaged arms (with slight difficulty) and ushered them in. Sitting down on a table, she motioned for them to make themselves comfortable. Hotaru pocketed the camera and sat down in a chair next to Mikan. Ruka went over to a table, a safe distance from them, but Natsume chose to remain standing.

Rolling her eyes, Hotaru reassured them that "They wouldn't bite" and that "Sitting closer wouldn't hurt". Ruka politely refused and Natsume "hnned". Mikan, ignoring what was happening, jumped off the table, marched over and planted herself in front of Natsume.

"Now, down to business." she stated and took a deep breath. "THE DOCTOR SAID THAT I CAN'T WORK FOR 2 MONTHS! 2 WHOLE FREAKIN' MONTHS! AND I BLAME THAT ON _YOU_!" Waving her broken arms in front of him for emphasis, she took another breath, "SO, I EXPECT PAYMENT!" Natsume looked at her coolly.

"Sure," he replied with a wink,"I'll spend more time with you, how 'bout that?"

"NO! I MEAN MONEY! ONLY MONEY WILL COMPENSATE FOR THAT!" she angrily shouted.

"Ok, how much?" Natsume replied, nodding. Mikan calmed down a little.

"$1,000,000,000" she smirked, "I was going to make it more but seeing you guys acting like a fool before made me cross-out one zero at the end, but then again, I can always add it back on."

"WHAT! NATSUME, THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!" Ruka yelled, slapping his hand on the table and standing up with a defiant look on his face. Hotaru, knowing this would happen (which is why she came), whipped out her Baka Gun and shot him.

_BAKAN! BAKAN! BAKAN!_ (_'Loser.' _Hotaru thought)

Ruka fell to the floor with a BAM! and Hotaru blew the smoke away, then tucked the contraption away.

"I always wanted to do that." she smiled at the two. "Continue on, this is interesting." Mikan beamed back at her then turned towards an unfazed Natsume who was sipping at a cup of tea that had appeared out of nowhere. Feeling the girl's stare on him, he set the cup down back on its saucer.

"While Ruka got shot," gesturing to the unconscious Ruka as he took another sip, "I took the liberty to help myself to the tea machine." he explained between sips, pointing at the tea machine on the other side of the room.

"Ok... as I was saying before that happened," Mikan glanced sympathetically at Ruka, "I want $1,000,000,000." _'That is, unless you bargain with me...'_ Mikan thought. She was unprepared for his answer.

"Sure." he grinned.

"Wait... what?" Mikan and Hotaru blinked, surprised. They hadn't thought that Natsume would actually agree with this.

"You heard me, I said 'Sure.'." Natsume said, taking yet another sip. Then he pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, "I just need you to sign this." he shoved the items into Mikan's outstretched hand. It read:

_I, Natsume Hyuuga, hereby agree to "pay" Miss Mikan Yukihara for her broken arms._

_-Natsume Hyuuga-_

Mikan gaped at the paper in shock and then suspiciously signed it. Handing it back to him, she pulled Hotaru away and slammed the door shut with a recognizable click. Oops...

To Be Cont...

Ruka: "Urgh..."

Natsume: "Finally! Took you long enough, now help me open this door."

Ruka: "Huh? Wait, what happened? How long was I out? And how did it go?"

Natsume: "The girls "accidently" locked the door behind them. For about 3 hours. And I agreed to her offer."

Ruka: "..."

Natsume: "Ruka? Man, I can't believe he actually fainted because of that..."

_Whirrr_

Natsume: "Huh?"

_Click_

Natsume: "...Go to hell, Imai."

Ok, I just _had_ to add that last part :] for those who don't understand, this was after Mikan "accidently" locked to door behind her and Ruka just came to. The _"Whirrr" _was a video-cam and the _"Click" _was a camera. Those were what Hotaru left behind because she knew that Mikan would "accidently" lock the door. Please R&R!

Editor: Is that so? I couldn't tell. :\ so we were driving back from the grand canyon as we did this (well, at least the ending) and I tried editing it while we drove. What a terrible experience -.- anyways, R&R for inspiration!


	7. Chapter 7

hullo everyone! **My Love Pinwheel** here~ finally updated! i was freaking out so bad because i set myself a deadline! the next chpt is due on CHRISTMAS! anyways, a litle note from Editor-san.

Editor-san: Merry (early) Christmas, everyone! Is it snowing for anyone yet? Anyways, how's this for an update! :D We have managed to complete this chapter in time! (Hooray! Deadline met!) Of course, we're coming up with a Christmas chapter special (RIGHT, AUTHOR-SAN? *gleam*), so we're aiming to release that before Christmas, or (gasp), even ON Christmas! (*shakes head* nah, probably ain't happening...) With that said, enjoy reading Love Stamp chapter uhh.. which chapter was this again?... (turns and consults Author-san)

Author-san: um... chpt... wait, let me check (goes on her laptop to check) Ah! its chpt seven! eheheh :)

Editor-san: Errr...right. Ahem, let me say that again. With that said, enjoy reading Love Stamp chapter seven! (GASP! Cliffhanger?...Nah...Author-san isn't that good. :P) Ah~ Break tim- Ah- Wait. Disclaimer! We do NOT and will NOT ever own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara! (both very awesome mangas! Check them out! BD) And hoh hoh hoh! Merry Christmas!

There. NOW I'm done. Phew, back to break- er work!

Author-san: ... so yah! please enjoy~

**Love Stamp**

_**She's Back...**_

_'You said you loved me..._

_But it was just part of your game...'_

~My Love Pinwheel~

_~Flashback~_

I, Natsume Hyuuga, hereby agree to "pay" Miss Mikan Yukihara for her broken arms.

-Natsume Hyuuga-

_Mikan gaped at the paper in shock and then suspiciously signed it. Handing it back to him, she pulled Hotaru away and slammed the door shut with a recognizable click. Oops..._

Chapter 7. The Kiss

"WHY ARE _YOU_ HERE?" Mikan screeched at Natsume.

"Like your teacher said, to help you with your note-taking," Natsume remarked.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" she shouted, banging her bandaged arms down on her table. "YOWCH!"

"SILENCE! MISS Yukihara, SIT DOWN!" her math teacher yelled from the front of the room.

"Yes, Jin-j... Jinno-sensei." Mikan grumbled and, cradling her stinging arms, sat back down. Let's have a recap, shall we?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Mikan settled down in her chair, took out her math books and placed them on her table. Suddenly, the girls began gasping and shrieking. Mikan looked up, and nearly vomited. Natsume was standing in front of her math class._

'What's _he _doing here?' _Mikan fumed, gagging inwardly._

"_Class, this is Mr. Hyuuga. He'll be helping Miss Yukihara with her notes, seeing as she can't do so herself." Jinno-sensei announced, indicating Mikan's broken arms. Mikan glared at Natsume as he made his way to the seat next to hers and sat down. With a look of disapproval, Mikan turned her head away. Shrugging slightly, Natsume proceeded to pull out several sheets of lined notebook paper and a ball-point pen._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback OWARI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ding Dong Ding Dong~ Lunch Break ('cause taking notes is boring)

Natsume smiled as he set his tray next to Mikan. Ignoring him, she continued her futile attempt to open a bottle of grape Gatorade with her arms. Finally managing to unscrew the cap, she started to drink it.

"Took you long enough," Natsume whispered into her ear, as he poked her cheek playfully. Choking, Mikan turned to face him.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" she sputtered, then stopped as a bout of coughing overtook her. Natsume chuckled, and patted her back gently. Mikan seethed and gave him the "don't-do-that-again-or-I-_WILL_-kill-you" look. Natsume nodded dutifully and placed his hand over his heart, turning to look at her expectantly.

Cautiously, she began to sip the Gatorade once again.

"Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle."

"...PFFTTTT!" Mikan spurted out a purple waterfall as she coughed and choked exasperatingly, soaking Natsume's bag with energy drink. Bursting out in laughter, Natsume doubled over, attempting to smother his hysteria.

_CLICK CLICK WHIRR_

Freezing, Natsume rearranged his facial features, then turned around smoothly to help Mikan, who was still hacking and gasping in pain.

"WHAT...THE HECK...WAS THAT?" an enraged Mikan yelled.

"Perhaps," Natsume replied coolly as he pointed at Hotaru, "you should ask _her_."

"Hotaru~ Why did you do that for?" Mikan whined. Hotaru kept silent as she stuffed her camera and video back into her bag. Once she finished packing her things, she produced a towel to help wipe off the Gatorade.

"For your information, I didn't say 'Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle', I just took the money-making pics and video. If you want to blame someone, blame _him,_" she replied, pointing at her accuser. Mikan turned once again to glare at Natsume. Natsume raised his hands in defeat.

"Whatever, let's just clean this mess up and get to our next class," Hotaru murmured. The other two nodded in agreement as they cleaned up in silence.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*After School*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Mikan hurriedly packed up her stuff and dashed out of the classroom, ignoring Natsume's pleading looks for help as he was surrounded by her classmates. Grounded her teeth as she hurried home.

"Ugh! That Hyuuga is so annoying! Who does he think he is?" Mikan vented.

"It's not nice to talk about people behind their backs you know," a voice replied softly. Mikan screamed and jumped in shock. Whirling around, she began screaming at the poor person.

"NATSUME HYUUGA! DON'T YOU DARE GO CREEPING ON ME LIKE THAT!" she exclaimed, whacking the poor Natsume on the head with her bag. "I'm giving you three seconds to disappear! GET OUT MY SIGHT!" Natsume shook his head as Mikan started to count. "I'm serious Natsume. One...tw-"

"Gee, is this how you treat the person that's about to give you money?" Natsume interrupted, pulling out a wad of bills from his sleeve.

"I... I don't want your money." Mikan stuttered. 'Great job Mikan, that's $1,000,000,000 you just turned down.'

"Now that won't do." Natsume tutted as he produced a piece of slighty-wrinkled note-book paper with his other hand. On it said:

_I, Natsume Hyuuga, hereby agree to "pay" Miss Mikan Yukihara for her broken arms._

_-Natsume Hyuuga-_

_Mikan Yukihara~_

"See? We both signed it. So I _have_ to give you the money." Natsume twirled the contract around.

_'_'What... is he forcing his money on me? Well, if that's the case, then...' Mikan grinned. "Okies~ Gimme!" she cried, reaching out to grab it. Natsume smirked and waved it over her head.

"But, didn't you say that you wanted me to disappear? To get out of your sight in three seconds?" Natsume teased and smiled at her pouting face. "Just kidding!" He quickly handed her the money as she prepared to punch his face like a cheesecake. (A/N: reference to chpt. 4)

"Yay~" Mikan grabbed the bills and strolled away. "Oh right! Don't forget to do tonight's homework! Two biographies, an essay on ancient sea creatures, plus a book report on Treasure Island."

"Yah, yah. I won't forget." Natsume called back coolly and walked in the opposite direction towards his house.

Later That Day...

"Argh! I finally finished the stinkin' essay!" Aoi threw down her pencil and flopped down on the floor. Sumire nodded tiredly and she stood up to stretch her legs. Even Hotaru had to agree. They just had way too much homework.

"Wait..." Sumire looked around. "Where's Mikan?" The other two shrugged their shoulders.

"Who knows what that baka is doing." Hotaru continued with her biography on some dude called Adolf Hitler.

"Well, I remember her greeting us with a smile..." Aoi pondered. "Plus she was humming and skipping, too. After that... I think she went upstairs." Suddenly, they heard giggling coming from above them. They all looked up at the ceiling.

"Nyahaha~" the voice from upstairs laughed creepily. Looking at each other, Aoi raised her voice.

"Mikan? Is that you?" she ventured.

"Hahahaha- Hm? Aoi? Yeah, it's me." Mikan replied.

"What are you doing up there?" Sumire asked.

"I'm watching a comedy!"

"Did you finish your homework?" They waited for her answer.

"Nope! Hahaha!" Hotaru face-palmed herself.

"Then why are you watching comedy?" Aoi asked.

"Cause Natsume said he'll do my homework!"

"EH?" Aoi and Sumire shrieked.

"Don't 'EH?' me, it's not like I forced it on him..." Mikan muttered.

"Oh really?" Hotaru smirked, knowing that Mikan just probably commanded him to do it.

"Um... Yah! Oooo! BALA-BALANCE~ (A/N: Kyaaa~ SHUGO CHARA!) Woah- OOF!" Mikan crashed to the ground.

"MIKAN!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kids, please turn in you homework before 5 o'clock. Okay, class is dismissed," Mikan's homeroom teacher stated.

_'Uh-oh, where's that Hyuuga when you need him?'_ Mikan thought frantically glancing at the empty desk next to her. _'Better start searching for him. Luckily, I have three hours to look.'_ With that, she scurried off to find him. After searching for him for an hour, she heard a bunch of screams.

"Kyaaa~ Natsume-sama!"

"Nooo! Koko-sama! Block it!"

"OMG! Ruka-sama's famous power kick!"

"Youchi-sama made a goal!

Following the cheers Mikan found the 4H's playing soccer. Furious, she stormed onto the field.

"NATSUME HYUUGA! Where's my homework!" she whacked him on the head.

"Don't tell me, that was _your_ essay he made me write?" Koko shouted, not believing that he wasted a whole _two hours_ on some of Mikan's homework.

"Is that all you came here for?" Natsume asked, rubbing his bruised head.

"No! I'm here to give you today's homework, too." Mikan retorted, crossing her arms.

"We have one musician bio..."

"Awww shoot, extra homework tonight." Youchi sighed.

"...an essay on different major diseases and their cures..."

"Noooooo! Not me too!" Ruka cried.

"...and, a lab report on Newton's 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Laws." Mikan finished. [editor-san: LOL wat a loser! ahahaha]

"...She's evil..." Koko whined. Mikan rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand.

"Now, homework please," she ordered.

"Come and get it." Natsume smirked.

"No." Mikan shook her head. Amused, Natsume also shook his head, indicating that she must come and get it herself, or she wasn't getting it anytime soon. Angrily, she took a step forward, and tripped. Closing her eyes for the upcoming fall, she was surprised to land on something soft. Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw Natsume.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Nodding, Mikan muttered a quiet thanks and tried to push away from him. Natsume, on the other hand, leaned in closer and closer and...

_...kissed her_.

To Be Continued...

Ah~ finally finished! Right! i added the little gatorade episode cause it actually happened with editor-san and i. i was just calmly sipping at my gatorade and she's just like "gurgle gurgle gurgle" and... well, at least i got her bag wet :D but then i had to clean it up afterwards... T^T anyways, R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! I kept to my word! Merry xmas everyone! And to you too editor-san!

Editor-san: *glares and holds up knife*

Eep! S-sorry! Ok, so you see, im currently at california right now and since editor-san's not here, I decided to let my friends, whom im visiting, to edit this. And then this chpt will be like a present to editor-san! Anyways, a word from my friends Frances?

Frances (my editor for this chpt :3): author-san was thinking about um um um um um um... what was the word again? *turns to author-san who is currently typing every word Frances is saying because author-san's laptop hates Frances... alot*

Hm? uh.. how am I suppose to know?

Frances: ok, if theres a lot of mistakes... that's not my fault... IT'S THE COMPUTERS FAULT! IT HATES ME! BUMBLEBEE!

... dont mind her... shes crazy, and she obsessed with bumblebee in transformers... LIKE ME! ;))

...anyways... this chapter is dedicated to/a present for my awesome editor-san who is very hard-working and is very patient with me. Plus she would do anything to make sure that im working on **Love Stamp**... to the point where she would threaten me on fb TT^TT but anyways, thank you a lot editor-san! I WUV YOU! ... not literally, as a friend... so

HAVE A HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR!

Oh! and I dont own anything but this plot and story and my laptop and my ds lite and my bike and my... (the list goes on and on and author-san's voice fades into the distance)

Editor-san: ...she does not own gakuen alice... ENJOY!

**Love Stamp**

_**She's Back...**_

_'You said you loved me..._

_But it was just part of your game...'_

~My Love Pinwheel~

_~Flashback~_

"_No." Mikan shook her head. Amused, Natsume also shook his head, indicating that she come and get it. Angry, she took a step forward... and tripped. Closing her eyes from the upcoming fall, she was surprised to land on something soft. Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw Natsume._

"_Are you okay?" he whispered. Nodding, Mikan muttered a quiet thanks and tried to push away from him. Natsume, on the other hand, leaned in closer and closer and... _kissed her.

Chapter 8. The Evil Snowman of Christmas

"Eh! He what?" Sumire exclaimed. Mikan buried her head in her hands and muttered under her breath. "I can't hear you!" Mikan lifted her head up and glared at Sumire, who was giggling at how red Mikan's face was.

"I said, _'That bastard freaking kissed me_!_',_" Mikan repeated through gritted teeth. "Now don't bother me right now!" and proceeded to bury her head back down in the comfort of her arms and continued muttering. Sumire snickered and patted Aoi on the back.

"Tell your brother 'Congratz!', he's the first person ever to make Mikan _that_ red! ...Eh? Aoi?" Sumire waved her hand infront of a shell-shocked Aoi. "Uh-oh. I think she's dead..." Hotaru sighed at the idiocy that's in the room right now. She took out her Baka gun and aimed at Aoi.

_BAKAN! BAKAN! BAKAN!_

Aoi slowly blinked from her position on the ground. Suddenly, she sat up.

"My brother kissed... Mikan... kissed..." Aoi turned her dazed expression to the two. "That was his first kiss you know..." and Aoi slumped back onto the floor and stared at the ceiling. Hotaru and Sumire looked at each other. The latter shrugged and nodded towards Mikan, and left the room with a petty excuse of "going to the bathroom". Hotaru sat there and debated whether to ask the question that both her and Sumire wanted the answer to. Finally, she opened her mouth to ask.

"Could you be... falling for Natsume?" she asked. Mikan shot up and, after warily glanced around, leaned in closer to Hotaru.

"Before, I really hated his guts. But now... I have completely no idea." Mikan admitted, sagging her shoulders. Hotaru just sat there in stony silence, her worst fears confirmed.

_Her idiotic best friend is falling for the stupid bastard... _

_but will he catch her? _

_Or will he leave her in the dust after he finishes playing with her?_

~~~~~~~~~~OnTheWayToSchooltheNextDay~~~~~~~~~~

"I said... I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Mikan latched on a telephone pole close by.

"YOU'RE COMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" saying that, Sumire continued tugging on Mikan towards the direction of the school.

"NO!" Mikan stuck her tongue out at her and tightened her grip. Sumire groaned.

"Come on! Everything will be alright! Sure there will be some people who want you dead for kissing their "god" Natsume when you're not even his girlfriend, but hey! It could be worse!" Sumire finally pried Mikan from the pole, only to have her plop down on the sidewalk, refusing to budge.

"Mikan!" Sumire stomped her foot in frustration. Spotting Aoi out of the corner of her eye, slowly inching away, she lashed out and grabbed onto Aoi. Aoi gave a little shriek of surprise and struggled to get out of the death grip that Sumire had on her. "Aoi... you _will_ help me knock some sense into Mikan with me, _won't you_?"

"Eheheh... Why of course, Permy! Why... wouldn't I?" Aoi smiled nervously. Crouching in front of Mikan, she started.

"Um Mikan, if you go to school today... I'll give you 5 BIG boxes of Howalen puffs!" Aoi offered. Receiving no response, she added on, "...or _7 _BIG boxes, free tickets for a whole year, wait, make that two to your favorite amusement park!" Mikan glared at Aoi and turned her head away defiantly. Aoi and Sumire shared a glance and shrugged. Then they saw the bobbing figure of Hotaru close by. Nodding at each other, they split up and sneaked up to Hotaru on both sides.

"RAWWWR!" they leaped up on the "unsuspecting" Hotaru.

_BAKAN! BAKAN!_

"Ow-!" Aoi and Sumire groaned from their position on the floor. Hotaru coolly blew the puff of smoke on her gun away and continued walking. Suddenly, four hands grabbed onto her legs. Hotaru looked down and saw Sumire and Aoi giving her puppy-dog faces.

_'Gah, Mikan must be the rubbing off on them.'_ Hotaru tried to force her gaze elsewhere, but failed, miserably. Now she's in front of the ever-so-stubborn Mikan.

"You sure you've tried _everything?_" Hotaru asked the other two.

"Yep, I tried reasoning with her..." Sumire stated.

"...and I did bribery..." Aoi shook her head. "Neither worked." Hotaru smirked.

"You forgot one thing," Hotaru whipped out her Baka gun, "_VIOLENCE_." and aimed at Mikan's head.

_BAKAN! BAKAN! BAKAN!_

"Ah! Eh...? HOTARU!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Off To School :(~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look, it's that slut."

"Hey, bitch, watch where you're going."

"I can't believe she kissed Natsume-sama!"

Mikan grimaced at the retorts thrown at her. She ducked her head and scooted closer to Hotaru. Hotaru glared at the girls (and guys) and brandished her Baka gun. After they cleared away, Mikan gave her a small smile which Hotaru returned with her own.

"Mikan." a silky voice came from behind her. The two whirled around and Hotaru pointed her Baka gun at whoever was behind them.

_BAKAN! BAKAN! BAKAN! _(she's using that a lot in this chpt isn't she?)

The figure on the floor shook his head (yes, it's a he) and slowly sat up.

"Why, _hello Natsume-sama."_ Hotaru greeted with a smirk.

"Hn, whatever." Natsume got up and dusted his pants. taking Mikan's hand in his, he dragged her away. "I'll be borrowing her for a while."

"Okay, but if I see one hair out of place, I _will_ hunt you down." Hotaru threatened. Mikan, finally grasping the situation she was in, struggled to get away from Natsume.

"Let... go!" Mikan dug her feet into the ground. Breaking free from him, she crossed her arms. "Where. Are. You. taking. Me."

"An amusement park? Now hurry up." he reached out to take her hand again. Mikan hid her hands behind her back, and eyed his hand suspiciously.

"Why?" Mikan asked and Natsume sighed and picked her up, bridal way.

"Date." Natsume replied and walked towards his motorcycle and dumped her on the seat. He sat himself in front of her and started the engine. "Ready? Good." and zoomed away.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Mikan screamed. She squeezed Natsume and buried her face in his back. "S-slow down!"

"Huh? What did you say? Go faster? Sure." Natsume teased and increased the speed.

"NAAATSUUU HYUUUGAAA! IIIII HAAAATE YOUUUUU!" Mikan tightened her already tight grip on Natsume.

"I love you too."

_From then on, they would spend everyday with each other..._

_One wouldn't be seen without the other..._

_They were known as the "most unlikely yet very likely couple of the year."_

_Their existence just confirmed the "opposite attract" thingy._

Natsume: _She may look plain, but when she smiles, she's like an angel that just descended from the heaven._

Mikan: _He may be a jerk, but... every time when I close my eyes, all I can see is his face._

Both: _Is this... LOVE?_

A Week Before Christmas (Time sure passes when you're in love :3)

"Mikan~" Sumire chirped from the doorway at Mikan's house. "Are you going to the... WOAH! What's going on here!" Mikan's house was covered with yarn. Blue yarn, green yarn, yellow yarn, and orange yarn. But there were mostly black, red, and brown yarn. "Mikan! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I'm over here!" Mikan's voice called from wherever she was. Sumire picked her way around the yarn towards her voice. She came up on Mikan knitting what looked like a bunch of yarn tangled together.

"What... are you knitting? A sock?" Sumire asked as she cleared away a chair to sit on. Mikan looked up in shock.

"No! It's a scarf! Permy, look, a scarf!" she exclaimed, holding up the "sock" to see. Sumire leaned in closer to see. Upon closer examination, she saw what looked like a half-finished scarf.

"Ok... if you say so." Sumire shrugged and slouched back into the chair.

"34...35...36...37...38 ...Argh! I lost count! RESTART!" Mikan undid the whole row and started knitting again. Sumire quietly watched her.

"Why don't you just buy him one?" Hotaru asked from the doorway.(How did she get there so fast?) Mikan shook her head.

"I want to make him one!" Mikan giggled, her eyes becoming all shiny-like. "Yosh! I'm all fired up now!" Sumire sighed and decided to help Mikan with some points so it at least looks like a sweater.

~~~~~~~~~~~~CHRISTMAS PARTY~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys!" Ruka called as he came in late. Natsume grunted in reply, his eyes searching for a certain someone. Tomo, noticing this, smirked.

"Looking for _your Mikan_?" Tomo pointed towards the food court. "She's there at the sweets table." Koko came up, wearing a snowman costume.

"She sure does eat a lot." Koko commented. Mikan, hearing this, turned around and threw a doughnut at him, hitting him square in the face. "Oof!" and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ew! It's you! How much I eat doesn't matter with you." and continued with her cake hunting. Natsume sneaked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. "Eep!" Mikan grabbed a cake and smashed it in his face, not knowing it was him. "Oops..." Mikan quickly took a napkin and wiped his face. "Sorry!"

"It's alright." Natsume smiled at Mikan as she tried to get the crumb pieces on his forehead. Mikan laughed and reached up on her tiptoes to wipe it all.

_Click_

They both froze and turned to look at Hotaru. She smiled and disappeared into the crowd, not before taking a picture of Ruka's laughing face and Koko's snowman costume.

"Imai-san!" Ruka took off after her to retrieve the picture. Tomo sneaked off to get some Howalen puffs and agreed with Mikan's begs of bringing her some too. Koko gave Natsume a knowing look and walked off to look for Hotaru and see if he can get his pictures back too. Natsume nodded and went towards Mikan, who was, once again, looking for those yummy double-chocolate cakes.

"So... I have a question for you." Natsume said. Mikan looked up.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you love me?" Mikan stiffened.

"...Why...?" Natsume shrugged.

"I... just wanted to know..." Mikan fidgeted then looked at Natsume straight in the eye.

"...Yes. I do." Natsume smirked. _'MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.' _he thought.

**Back At Natsume's House**

"Aw man..." Koko banged his head on the table. Who wouldn't after they lost their shiny new electric blue lamborghini? "My ...SHINY NEW ELECTRIC BLUE LAMBORGHINI! UWAHHHH!" Koko started sobbing over his loss.

"Don't fret over something like that! I mean, you still get the glory of seeing a broken-hearted girl!" Ruka cheered and patted Koko on the back. Koko jolted up with a huge grin on his face, tears all magically disappeared.

"You're right! Thanks for reminding me man!" Koko gave Ruka a high-five.

"...Koko, you're such an evil snowman..." Tomo remarked from his place on the couch. Natsume entered, holding a present in his hand.

"Natsume! About time you got here! I parked my car in the front." Koko informed him.

"Don't you mean _my _car?" Natsume corrected, smirking.

"Yea, yea, whatever... hey! Who's that present from?" Koko asked.

"This? It's from Mikan. You want it?" Natsume tossed the present onto Koko's lap.

"YAY! PRESENTS!" Koko ripped open the wrapping paper and box. "Ack! What's this!" he brought out a black scarf with red and brown polka-dots on it. "Oh well, I needed a table cloth anyway..." He muttered the last part.

"I think you should respect the present more... she spent a whole week making that..." Tomo advised. _'Koko really _is_ an evil snowman... the evil snowman of Christmas...'_

"Does it matter? Natsume's going to break up with her the next time he sees her anyways... right Natsume?" Natsume tensed at the question.

"Um... I'm going to wait after finals..." he softly replied. Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"But that's like... two weeks from now! Don't tell me... you fell for her." Koko widened his eyes in horror at the idea.

"N-no! Of course not! I..." Natsume stuttered. _'Oh crap! I gotta think of something! Fast!'_ "I...just don't want her to fail her finals because of me!" Natsume quickly grabbed a magazine to "read" to hide his growing blush.

"Sure, sure." Ruka got up and stretched his legs. "Well, I need to go! See you at school tomorrow!" and he left, towing Tomo with him. He promised Mikan to take him back, AKA Hotaru blackmailed him into making sure Tomo doesn't go over the 11:00 curfew. Natsume nodded and lazily waved his hand bye from behind the magazine.

"Well, now it's just you and me, bro, you and me..." Koko smiled his smile as the bell the bell rang. "I'll go get that!" and went to open the door. He returned with Aoi behind him. Aoi just lumbered upstairs and, whispering a sleepy "G'night," shut her door close. Koko sat back down on the couch. "Now... where was I? Right! It's just you and me, you and me..." Natsume set down the magazine that he was "reading" and slowly shook his head. Standing up, he grabbed Koko and threw him out the door.

"Nope, just me." and slammed the door close with a smirk.

To Be Cont...

...and my turtle and my wallet and all the money inside and my bunny wunny and my scooter and my baby blankie and my presents underneath the christmas tree and my... (trails off) oh, HI! So, how was the story? Hope you liked it :D R&R


End file.
